


Sigarette

by khanysha



Category: Måneskin (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Band, Boyfriends, High School, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Sex, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanysha/pseuds/khanysha
Summary: Diego è un ragazzo normale ,divide la sua vita tra scuola, amici e videogiochi; ma un giorno Damiano David entrerà a far parte della sua vita , sconvolgendola





	1. capitolo 1

Diego quella mattina si svegliò in ritardo, come al solito. Sbuffò sonoramente prima di alzarsi e andò a lavarsi e a vestirsi in tutta fretta per evitare di fare ancora più tardi. Si mise la sua felpa rossa preferita e un semplice paio di jeans e poi si precipitò in cucina e bevve fretta il caffè in tutta fretta  
-tesoro non bere così veloce che scotta il caffè! non mangi nulla? - chiese sua madre intenta anche lei a fare colazione  
-no, mamma. sono in ritardo per scuola non faccio in tempo.- Diego diede un bacio sulla guancia a sua madre e uscì di casa prima che lei potesse replicare.

Arrivò a scuola che la campanella era già suonata e iniziò a correre per non farsi chiudere il cancello in faccia dal bidello, quel tipo lo odiava. Proprio mentre entrò nel portone sbattè contro qualcuno, cadendo a terra.  
-aio, cazzo! Ma stai attento!-disse il ragazzo contro cui aveva sbattuto  
-ma stai attento te! Guarda dove metti i piedi-urlò Diego ma l’altro ragazzo era già corso via senza neanche chiederli scusa. Diego fece appena in tempo a vederlo sparire dentro la porta di un’aula che lo riconobbe: Damiano Daviv, il ragazzo più stronzo ed egocentrico che Diego avesse mai conosciuto, ma era anche un figo della madonna, caratterista che Diego (e anche molte ragazze) non poteva proprio ignorare. Sospirò e scaccio dalla sua mente il pensiero di Damiano per incamminarsi verso la sua classe. Entrato in classe si accorse che aveva fatto tutta quella fatica per arrivare in orario inutilmente perché il professore di latino non era ancora arrivato. Si sedette accanto a Camilla, la sua migliore amica, che gli stampo un bacio sulla guancia, quando si scostò si sistemò i lunghi capelli castani dietro l’orecchio, un vizio che aveva da sempre.  
-ehi! hai il fiatone. Che hai corso per arrivare a scuola?  
-si, ma a quanto pare non è servito a nulla, il Di Stefano non è ancora arrivato  
-no, ti sbagli, non c’è oggi, ora di buca!  
-evvai! -esclamò Diego contento -almeno possiamo ripassare matematica per l’ora dopo- Camilla alzò gli occhi al cielo platealmente -ma che ripassare matematica sei il più bravo della scuola!-aveva ragione, era molto bravo in matematica, a volte si chiedeva perché aveva scelto il linguistico.  
-si, ma te se una capra in matematica, ti devo aiutare-disse lui facendola una linguaccia-a proposito di capre, sai chi ha sbattuto a terra questa mattina? Il tuo amore Damiano-  
Camilla ghignò malignamente - lo sai che quello che hai appena detto è molto fraintendibile, vero? -disse ridacchiando.  
Diego accorgendosi di cosa aveva appena detto arrossì immediatamente- No! Ma che hai capito Cami! Intendo che ci siamo scontrati mentre entravo a scuola , non c’era niente di sessuale!- Camilla rise .  
-bhe, di sicuro io non mi sarei lamentata in quel caso, e neanche te scommetto  
-si certo, se non fosse un tale stronzo e se non fosse etero-rispose lui risentito abbassando la voce alla fine della frase. Non ci teneva a far sapere a tutta la classe della sua sessualità e venire bullizzato, di già era etichettato come secchione, non voleva aggiungere anche frocio.  
-ma che ne sai se è etero o no-disse Camilla-e poi David è così figo, a fantasticarci un po’ su non c’è niente di male.  
Diego, non volendo continuare quel discorso, prese il libro di matematica dallo zaino e iniziò a ripassare.

 

La campanella dell’intervallo delle undici arrivò come una benedizione; anche se matematica era la sua materia preferita due ore di lezione con la Cozzi erano dure anche per lui. Prese il pacchetto di Marlboro e si incamminò insieme a Camilla verso il cortile della scuola. Anche se aveva la nomea di bravo ragazzo aveva il vizio del fumo.  
Si dirigero verso il loro angolino preferito del cortile, quello sempre all’ombra con il muro della scuola dove Camilla si appoggiava sempre. Entrambi si erano appena accesi la sigaretta quando la castana guardò dietro la spalla di Diego e fece una faccia stranissima -Diego-sussurrò la ragazza-sta arrivando lui!  
-cosa? lui chi Cami? Perché sussurri? - il ragazzo fece per voltarsi la Camilla lo fermò afferrandogli il braccio-no! Non ti voltare, sennò si accorge che lo stiamo guardando!  
-ma cosa dici io non ho visto nessuno! Di che parli? - anche Diego si era messo a sussurrare, anche se non sapeva perché. In quel momento Camilla si stacco dal suo braccio e fece un sorriso molto strano indirizzato a qualcuno dietro la spalla di Diego -Ehi!- esclamò con voce incredibilmente alta.  
Diego si voltò e dovette fare uno sforzo enorme per non sembrare sorpreso. Damiano David era li davanti a loro, davanti a lui! E lo guardava intensamente con quella sua faccia da schiaffi incredibilmente bella.  
-Ciao-disse Damiano-sei Diego Giorgi, vero? Possiamo parlare?


	2. capitolo 2

Diego si voltò e dovette fare uno sforzo enorme per non sembrare sorpreso. Damiano David era li davanti a loro, davanti a lui! E lo guardava intensamente con quella sua faccia da schiaffi incredibilmente bella.  
-Ciao-disse Damiano-sei Diego Giorgi, vero? Possiamo parlare?

-certo-rispose subito Diego. Si maledisse mentalmente, sembrava un disperato in cerca di attenzione- nessun problema -aggiunse, cercando di assumere un tono indifferente, senza riuscirci.  
-bene, vieni-disse lui  
-non possiamo parlare qui?  
-e una cosa un po’ privata- Disse Damiano guardando Camilla. Diego fece spallucce verso l’amica e poi seguì il ragazzo verso un angolo del cortile senza persone.  
-tu sei quello secchine della 4°C giusto? -esordì il ragazzo più grande. Diego si accigliò  
-e così che vuoi iniziare a chiedermi scusa? - Damino sbuffò formando un piccolo ghigno con le labbra   
-scusa? E perché dovrei chiederti scusa?  
-bhe, stamattina mi hai buttato a terra danti a scuola e te ne si andato subito, credevo volessi farmi delle scuse  
-Ahh! Sei tu il ragazzetto di stamani! Dovresti stare più attento quando cammini  
-ma se mi sei venuto addosso te!-protestò Diego indignato. Damiano fece ancora quello sbuffo, sembrava che lo tesse prendendo in giro, era proprio un pallone gonfiato, allora cosa voleva da lui?  
-no, senti ragazzino, ti ho cercato per chiederti se potevi darmi delle ripetizioni di matematica, Thomas mi ha detto che sei bravo.  
Diego fece un sospiro deluso-emm… no senti mi dispiace ma io…-  
Prima che potesse terminare la frase Diano si avvicinò a lui, facendogli mozzare il respiro-no per favore! Guarda che ti pago! Se anche quest’anno vengo bocciato anche quest’anno mio padre mi taglia i fondi e non mi farà più fare le prove della nostra band dentro casa-a già, Diego si era dimenticato che il grande Damiano Daviv era anche il front man della sua band rock insieme a Thomas, il ragazzino a cui aveva dato ripetizioni un anno fa.  
-ok, va bene accetto- Il cantante però sembrava davvero disperato e a Diego di certo qualche soldo in più non avrebbe fatto male, e poi non poteva negare a se stesso che la vicinanza improvvisa col ragazzo gli aveva dato un po’ alla testa.   
Damiano fece un sospiro di sollievo e sfoderò un sorriso così seducente che fece rigirare le viscere a Diego   
-ok, perfetto allora oggi pomeriggio verso le quattro a casa tua, mi faccio dire l’indirizzo da Thomas- disse, prima di buttare a terra il mozzicone della sua sigaretta e tornare dentro l’edificio, senza dargli neanche il tempo di rispondere.  
“è proprio un cafone pieno di se” si disse Diego, “non i ha neanche salutato o ringraziato”. Diego tornò verso la scuola buttando la sua sigaretta, che non aveva neanche finito di fumare, pensando a in che guaio si era appena cacciato.


	3. Capitolo 3

Appena tornato a casa Diego si accorse di quanto sembrasse sporca casa sua. C’erano ancora i piatti e i bicchieri di quella mattina e della sera prima nel lavello, il salotto era pieno di libri e fogli spanti dappertutto e il tavolino nero era ricoperto di una spessa patina di polvere sopra. Lui e sua madre vivevano da soli da quando si era separata, e lei lavorava sempre tantissimo, ma Diego non si era mai accorto dello stato in cui vigeva la casa. Se fosse stato un amico qualsiasi o Camilla a dover venire quel giorno al massimo avrebbe appallottolato i vestiti accumulati sul letto e gli avrebbe buttati alla rinfusa nell’armadio, ma quel giorno veniva Damiano, e lui non era una persona qualunque.  
Mentre rimetteva a posto camera ripensò a come l’aveva assillato Camilla quando era tornato in classe, quando le aveva detto che gli faceva ripetizione le aveva cercato in tutti i modi di convincerlo a farla venire a casa sua anche lei, era troppo fissata con quel ragazzo…e poi cosa aveva lui di così speciale? La bellezza? La sicurezza? Beh di certo a lui non bastavano quelle caratteristiche per farselo piacere.

Quando finì di mettere a posto casa e di mangiare erano appena passate le quattro e un quarto; proprio in quel momento suonò il campanello di casa e Diego, dopo aver visto dalla finestra che era Damiano, andò ad aprire. Aspettò il ragazzo davanti alla porta del suo appartamento e quando lo vide apparire dalle scale si sorprese di quanto sembrasse figo anche mentre saliva delle scale, per poi pentirsi del pensiero appena fatto.  
-ehi-salutò Diego. L’altro ragazzo rispose con un lieve cenno della mano e della testa. Entrò in casa e Diego lo fece accomodare in camera sua. Per togliersi il pensiero parlarono subito di soldi, Diego propose di fargli la stessa cifra che gli dava Thomas quando fece ripetizioni a lui, e Damiano non ebbe niente da ridire  
-ehm… bene-proseguì il ragazzo più giovane-allora, su quale argomento hai delle difficoltà? Dammi il libro così vediamo.  
-in verità non mi sono portato il libro  
Diego lo guardò stranito-cioè sei venuto a fare ripetizione di matematica ma non hai portato il libro di matematica? Dimmi almeno che hai con te il quaderno- Damiano fece una faccia strana, e capì che non l’aveva portato. Diego, inaspettatamente, scoppiò a ridere-sei davvero incredibile sai!-esclamò  
-ma tanto è inutile postare il libro o il quaderno, non so niente di nessun argomento di quest’anno e poi abbiamo lo stesso prof, quindi il libro ce l’hai anche te-disse il cantante, come se quella fosse una spiegazione razionale. Diego sospirò-vabbè dai, usiamo il mio; ma la prossima volta porta il libro, o almeno un foglio e una matita.  
Si misero a lavoro e Diego si rese conto di quanto fosse indietro Damiano rispetto al programma, aveva delle lacune anche sul programma di terza. Dopo due ore di spiegazioni intensive erano entrambi fusi.  
-per oggi basta, ragazzino. Non ce la faccio più!  
-non sono un ragazzino! -si risentì Diego-ma si, basta per oggi, sei stato bravo-e non diceva per dire, Damiano si era impegnato davvero tanto, anche se ogni volta che non capiva qualcosa si arrabbiava e si vedeva che non sopportava quella materia; e soprattutto per due ore non era stato un insopportabile pieno di sé, ma lo ascoltava attentamente. Diego lo vide alzarsi dalla sedia e improvvisamente capì di non volere che il ragazzo più grande se ne andasse-ti va una sigaretta? -chiese di slancio. L’altro gli rivolse un sorriso sghembo. Non dico mai di no ad una sigaretta.  
Si spostarono in terrazza e Damiano offrì una sigaretta a Diego che lui non rifiutò solo perché praticamente gliela infilò in bocca prima che potesse dire che aveva le sue, Damiano gli accese anche la sigaretta, avvicinandosi un po’ troppo per il parere di Diego, ma non osò lamentarsi. Entrambi si appoggiarono alla ringhiera del bancone ed iniziarono a fumare guardando il panorama ma Diego ogni tanto sbirciava di nascosto l’altro ragazzo.  
-che c’hai da guarda’ ragazzino? -interruppe il silenzio Damiano  
-ti ho già detto che non sono un ragazzino!  
-beh, ma sei più piccolo di me di un anno quindi sei un ragazzino-gli rispose ghignando-allora, perché mi guardavi? Lo so che sono bello, non importa che mi guardi di nascosto- Diego sperò di non essere arrossito, perché era proprio per quello che lo guardava.  
-non ti guardavo per nessuna ragione. Mi chiedevo solamente come mai fai così schifo in matematica, non sei stupido, se ti ci metti sei bravo-il ragazzo sospirò  
-ma perché la Cozzi mi odia. Quella lì ma’ fatto bocciare anche l’anno scorso. È una stronza!  
-ti avverto che stai parlando male della mia materia preferita  
-sto parlando male della tua prof, mia della tua materia, e comunque non capisco cosa ci trovi di interessante nella matematica, non seve a niente!  
-sei proprio uguale alla mia migliore amica! Anche lei non capisce la matematica  
-che quella figa che stava con te a ricreazione? -Diego non poté trattenere di fare una faccia indignata -wow, wow sta Tranquillo! Non te la tocco l’amichetta-si difese subito Damiano vedendo la faccia che aveva appena fatto l’altro. Probabilmente credeva che loro due stessero insieme o comunque che a lui interessasse lei; e Diego non volle smentirlo, non voleva che il ragazzo iniziasse ad andare dietro a Camilla e ad illuderla per poi spezzarle il cuore, sapeva bene della reputazione di Damiano da spezza cuori.  
Nel frattempo avevano entrambi finito il cicchino e tornarono dentro casa. Si salutarono e si diedero appuntamento per la settimana prossima. Damiano, mentre si rimetteva quell’improponibile pelliccia con cui era arrivato, si girò verso l’altro ragazzo e sorridendo disse – sia ragazzino, sei un tipo apposto, all’inizio credevo fossi solo un secchione, invece sei ok.  
-ehm… grazie. è il complimento più brutto che mi abbiano fatto in vita mia, ma grazie.  
Damiano accennò una piccola risata e ammiccò, poi iniziò a scendere le scale alzando una mano smaltata di nero a mezz’aria a mo’ dì saluto. Ancora una volta Diego si chiese come era possibile essere così sexy anche solo scendendo le scale e si rammaricò che la pelliccia gli impedisse la vista del fondoschiena di Damiano.


	4. capitolo 4

Damiano quella mattina si svegliò di buon umore. Il giorno prima col ragazzetto che gli faceva ripetizioni era riuscito finalmente a capirci qualcosa di quella materia infernale e per una volta si sentiva di avere almeno una vaga possibilità di non essere rimandato in matematica. Poi doveva assolutamente mettercela tutta perché suo padre l’aveva avvertito: se non passava mate quell’anno niente più band e niente più prove. Damiano non poteva permetterlo! Diventare un cantate era il suo destino.   
Quella mattina era felice anche perché la sera lui e i ragazzi si sarebbero esibiti in un locale molto popolare a Roma. Si vestì in fretta con la solita cura che aveva sempre nel vestirsi, si mise un filo di matita sotto gli occhi, si infilò il suo cappello preferito e uscì di casa per andare a casa di Victoria.  
Arrivato a casa della ragazza si accorse di essere arrivato prima di Thomas e Ethan.  
-allora, che c’hai cucinato oggi Vic?- Chiese Damiano arruffando i capelli della bionda. Vic, infastidita, allontanò la sua mano dalla testa prima di rispondere.  
-ma che cucinare! Se vuoi mangia’ qualcosa te la cucini te! -rispose victoria in modo scherzoso. Ma poi prese una pentola e la riempì d’acqua per farci la pasta. Avrebbero dovuto rifocillarsi prima di andare alle prove per la serata.  
-pesa la pasta va ’-gli disse la ragazza-e dimmi come è andata ieri col secchioncello? -disse riferendosi a Diego.  
-mm… il ragazzino è a posto. Ho davvero imparato delle cose ieri. E poi si chiama Diego, non secchioncello.  
Victoria lo guardò di sottecchi sorridendo leggermente “si chiama Diego, non secchiocello” - gli fece il verso lei -che ti sei preso una cotta?  
-Ma che cazzate dici Victoria! Non mi piace mica, e poi è un ragazzo  
-beh non mi sembra che con di Joele ti sia mia fatto qualche problema col suo sesso.  
-ma Joele era diverso, lo sai- Damiano non aveva voglia di parlare di lui. era stato il primo (ed unico) ragazzo a cui si era mai interessato; era un musicista più grande di lui di 10 anni e per tutto il periodo in cui si erano “frequentati” Damiano si era sentito proprio come una delle ragazzine che gli stavano dietro tutti i giorni a scuola.  
-beh ma non puoi negare che sia carino il ragazzino-non demorse la ragazza  
-si, te lo concedo è un bel vedere -disse il cantante – ma non sono interessato ai ragazzi lo sai, Joele era diverso-ripeté Damiano. Per fortuna venne salvato dal campanello e si affrettò ad andare ad aprire a Thomas e Ethan prima che Victoria potesse bloccarlo con altre domande.

La serata andò benissimo, tutti i componenti dei Måneskin erano stati pazzeschi e Damiano si era davvero scatenato sul palco. Il cantante si riteneva anche soddisfatto della versione di Recovery che avevano fatto quella sera. Inoltre il pubblico era in visibilio.   
Damiano era andato nel parcheggio dietro al locale per fumarsi una sigaretta prima di tornare dentro ad aiutare gli altri a smontare. Vide una ragazza avvicinarsi a lui: aveva i capelli neri lisci ed era vestita con un vestitino corto nero e degli stivali che le arrivavano fino al ginocchio con dei tacchi davvero troppo alti.  
-ehi tu sei Damiano David, quello della band di stasera? Che ce l’hai una sigaretta? -chiese sorridendo maliziosa. Damiano ricambiò il sorriso e tirò fuori il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca della giacca e ne diede una alla ragazza.  
-e un accendino ce l’hai? - chiese ancora la ragazza sorridendo ancora di più. Damiano in tutta risposta prese l’accendino e si avvicinò moltissimo alla ragazza per accenderle la sigaretta.  
Improvvisamente gli tornò in mente il pomeriggio di ieri quando aveva fatto lo stesso gesto per accendere la sigaretta a Diego.   
Scacciò subito quel pensiero dalla testa e guardò la ragazza negli occhi.  
-allora, ci hai visto suonare stasera? -  
-oh, sì! Siete stati bravissimi!   
-e io, come ti sono sembrato? - chiese il cantante avvicinandosi ulteriormente alla ragazza. Lei sorrise e gli soffiò lievemente il fumo in faccia e sfiorandogli il braccio con le dita. Damiano fu molto sorpreso da quel gesto, gli piacevano le ragazze così sicure di sé e che ci provavano così spudoratamente. Almeno non erano delle verginelle tutte sorrisini e guance rosse dall’imbarazzo.  
-tu eri il più bravo di tutti, ma sono sicura che lo sai già-Damiano le poggiò una mano sul viso.  
-Grazie, bellezza, si in effetti lo sapevo. Però tu sai il mio nome ma io non so il tuo-gli sembrava un po’ scortese portarsi a letto una ragazza senza sapere neanche il suo nome  
\- mi chiamo Francesca.  
-bene Francesca, senti, questa è stata una bellissima giornata, e vorrei tanto finirla ancora meglio. Che mi dici, mi potresti aiutare a far avverare questo mio piccolo desiderio? -la ragazza rise leggermente e si avvicinò ulteriormente a lui, ora le loro labbra si stavano praticamente sfiorando.   
-beh, dipende… ce l’hai un posto dove andare? -  
Damiano sorrise, ce l’aveva in pugno. Quello si preannunciava un fine serata pazzesco.


	5. capitolo 5

Erano ormai passate quattro settimane da quando Damiano Daviv aveva chiesto a Diego per la prima volta di dargli delle ripetizioni. Da quel giorno si erano visti per le lezioni a casa sua già diverse volte, due o tre volte a settimana; Damiano aveva molto da recuperare di matematica ed entrambi si accorsero che una lezione a settimana non sarebbe bastata.   
Si poteva dire che fossero diventati amici. Beh non proprio amici; non avevano un rapporto strettissimo e poi Diego non era sicuro di poter considerare come amico una persona che sotto sotto ti volevi scopare. Ma comunque quasi ogni giorno a scuola si parlavano durante l’intervallo e Diego era riuscito a convincere il cantante a giocare a Call of Duty un paio di volte insieme a lui, e gli era anche piaciuto! Anche se Damiano diceva di perché, anche se lo negava, secondo lui giocare alla PlayStation era una cosa molto poco rock end roll.

Quella mattina a ricreazione Diego stava fumando molto nervosamente la sua sigaretta, guardando continuamente la porta d’ingresso della scuola che dava sul cortile, aspettando che Damino uscisse. Oggi la Cozzi avrebbe detto i voti della verifica di matematica della settimana scorsa. Quella era praticamente la prova del nove per lui. Finalmente lo vide uscire dal portone e dalla faccia da funerale che aveva Damiano capì subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Si avvicinò mestamente al ragazzo più giovane e senza dire una parola gli passò un foglio protocollo a quadretti. Diego vide che era il compito di matematica e aprì il foglio aspettandosi il peggio.  
-sette e mezzo! Cazzo Damia’!-esclamò Diego sconvolto. Damiano abbandonò all’istante quella faccia triste e scoppiò a ridere sguaiatamente cingendolo in mezzo abbraccio soffocante.  
-mi hai fatto preoccupare con quella faccia prima! Sei uno stronzo!  
-ahahah dovevi vedere la tua di faccia! È stato difficilissimo non scoppiare a ridere quando ti ho visto! -Disse Damiano- daje! Che stasera dobbiamo festeggiare! Devi venire al locale dove ci esibiamo stasera, tanto finiamo presto, verso mezzanotte e poi ci beviamo qualcosa insieme, ok? Puoi portare anche te se vuoi, più siamo meglio è-disse rivolto a Camilla, che era appoggiata al muro di fianco a loro e aveva assistito a tutta la scena in silenzio.  
Prima che Diego potesse dire qualsia cosa, Camilla esclamò: - ma certo che veniamo! A questo qui un po’ di divertimento farà bene- disse indicando il suo migliore amico.  
Diego la fulminò con lo sguardo, ma alla fine accettò anche lui di andare. Si misero d’accordo per trovarsi quella sera davanti al locale e si avviarono dentro la scuola, visto che era appena suonata la campanella.  
Camilla, quando rimasero da soli, annunciò-  
-allora ci vediamo da me stasera e poi rimani anche a dormire da me va bene? Hai gia pensato a cosa metterti?-annunciò Camilla quando rimasero da soli.  
-Lo so che tu vorresti avere un amico gay che se ne intenda di moda ma, a parte che è uno stereotipo, mi hai visto? -disse Diego indicandosi i vestiti. Camilla lo guardò pensierosa.  
-um... già in effetti non sei proprio un esempio di stile. Ma sei carino! stasera mettiti quella camicia nera che ti ha regalato tua zia per natale e i pantaloni più stretti che hai. Farai un figurone  
-grazie Enzo Miccio-fece il ragazzo sarcastico-ma so vestirmi da solo. Camilla lo guardò che Diego interpretò come: “no che non lo sai fare” e disse- si certo… comunque mettiti quello che ti ho detto di indossare e non si discute, ok? - e si allontanò per andare a parlare con un loro compagna di classe, chiudendo così il discorso.

 

Quella sera arrivò a casa della sua migliore amica in leggero ritardo. Aveva dovuto tranquillizzare sua madre riguardo al fatto che non si sarebbe ubriacato o drogato quella sera, e per fortuna aveva detto che avrebbe dormito da Camilla sennò era sicuro che lo avrebbe aspettato sveglia fino al suo ritorno.   
Diego guardò male Camilla appena la vide- e tuo padre ti fa uscire così ?-chiese lui. Si era messa un paio di pantaloncini di pelle e un top che le lasciava scoperta una parte di pancia e degli stivali col tacco alto.   
-si, mi lascia uscire, mio padre si fida di me, e poi ci sei te. Comunque ti sembro abbastanza carina? - chiese lei facendo una piroetta su se stessa.  
-si stai benissimo. Ma non ti sembra un po’ troppo esagerato?  
-no, ma che!! Hai visto in che locale suonano stasera? È super figo, devo vestirmi bene. E poi ho visto le foto della band di Damiano, la bassista ha uno stile troppo particolare, non posso essere da meno- Diego non poté che darle ragione, anche lui aveva visto le foto dei Måneskin, e doveva dire che la bassista, una certa Victoria, oltre ad avere uno stile davvero unico era anche davvero bellissima, sicuramente lei e Damina stavano insieme o qualcosa del genere.  
-guarda che non dovresti farti bella per Damiano, tanto non ti fila.  
\- ma stai tranquillo Damino non mi interessa più. E poi vedo come lo guardi, e come lui ti guarda a volte…non te lo tocco- Diego diventò rosso come un peperone.  
-ma cosa!? Io non lo guardo in nessun modo! e tantomeno lui mi guarda in alcun modo particolare!  
-senti Diego non sono stupida-gli disse lei seria mentre iniziava a truccarsi – state sempre insieme a ricreazione e poi passate un sacco di tempo insieme per questa storia delle ripetizioni. Poi lui ti tocca sempre la spalla o un braccio. Guarda come ti ha abbracciato oggi! Forse non avrete fatto ancora nessun passo avanti sul lato fisico, ma a lui piaci. E a te piace lui non negarlo.  
-ok…forse lui mi piace ma di sicuro non piaccio a lui. E poi non credo gli piacciano i ragazzi, sennò me l’avrebbe detto  
-perché tu glielo hai detto a lui?-lo incalzò Camilla – vabbè dai lasciamo fare sto’ discorso sennò non la finiamo più, avviamoci sennò facciamo tardi .

Arrivarono fino al locale col motorino di Camilla e parcheggiarono li vicino. Trovarono i ragazzi a montare gli strumenti e appena li vide Damino si sbracciò facendo segno di avvicinarsi  
-hey, ce l’avete fatta ad arriva ’-disse lui cingendo con un braccio le spalle di Diego. Camilla lanciò un’occhiata al suo migliore amico come dire “hai visto? Che t’avevo detto?” – vi presento gli altri. Lei è Victoria la bassista, lui invece è Ethan e sta alla batteria. Thomas lo conosci già Diego-disse lui presentandoli.   
-ehi! Tu allora sei il famoso Diego! Quello che ha salvato Damiano dalla furia di suo padre! - disse la bassista con un forte accento romano. Cavolo! Era bellissima anche da vivo, era praticamente impossibile che quei due non avessero una storia.   
Ethan invece si limitò ad un laconico “ciao” prima di rimettersi a risistemare le attrezzature per la serata.  
-bella Diego!-lo salutò Thomas-mi dispiace rubarvelo ragazzi ma noi tra pochissimo iniziamo, mettetevi comodi e godetevi lo spettacolo, rimarrete a bocca aperta!  
Diego si rivolse a Damiano- mi sa che hai contagiato un po’ troppo Thomas col tuo atteggiamento, quando l’ho conosciuto non era così sbruffone- lo prese in giro.  
-dice solo la verità. Ora devo andare, ci vediamo dopo.

Camilla e Diego si misero a sedere su degli sgabelli vicino al bancone e il barista gli intercettò subito dandogli due birre.   
-ma non le abbiamo ordinate- disse Diego  
-voi siete gli amici di Damino, no? Ve le ha offerte lui.  
-umm…ok, grazie.  
-ahhh! Ti ha offerto anche da bere! Epoi non dire che non ci stà a provà   
-ma sta zitta va’, che iniziano.

 

In quel momento Damiano salì sul palco. Quella sera era più bello del solito: aveva degli stretti pantaloni di pelle nera e una camicia con una intricata fantasia dai toni violacei aperta sul davanti; le luci del palco resero ancora più affilati i suoi tratti e lo spesso strato di matita che aveva sotto gli occhi facendo sembrare i suoi occhi più profondi e grandi. Mise le mani sopra l’asta del microfono facendo scintillare gli anelli e lo smalto nero che aveva alle dita e disse:  
-ehy jo! this is Måneskin! Oggi iniziermo con Chosen un nostro inedito- e iniziò a cantare.


	6. capitolo 6

Diego era completamente rapito, non poteva smettere di guardare Damiano esibirsi. Il cantante praticamente si stava mangiano il palco, la sua voce roca e il suo sguardo erano come una calamita. Diego sentiva tutti intono a lui fare suoni e applausi di approvazione per la band, ma lui non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Damiano. Ogni tanto lanciava qualche occhiolino in direzione del pubblico, probabilmente verso qualche ragazza, fino a che non sposto lo sguardo fino a lui e strizzò l’occhio sinistro guardandolo con un sorriso ammiccante. Diego, anche se sbalordito, non poté che sorridere a sua volta in direzione dell’altro ragazzo.  
Finirono di suonare circa mezzora dopo e, dopo aver smontato tutti gli strumenti, tutti e quattro i Maneskin raggiunsero Camilla e Diego e si presero qualcosa da bere. Camilla si complimentò calorosamente con tutti loro, per poi iniziare a parlare con Victoria della bellezza della pelliccia che stava indossando. della   
-Che c’è ragazzi’? Ti abbiamo così stupito che non sai cosa dire?- disse Damiano accorgendosi che il più piccolo non aveva ancora aperto bocca. Diego di accorse di essere rimasto in silenzio tutto il tempo a guardare Damano come un pervertito. Cercò di comporsi   
\- mm… siete stati bravini, tu un po’ meno degli altri però- disse scherzosamente, visto che sapeva perfettamente che Damino non se la sarebbe presa, sia per il suo immenso ego sia perché dopo averlo ascoltati Diego si era accorto che aveva davvero talento; a quanto pare tutta la spacconaggine di Damiano non era completamente dovuta al nulla.  
Damiano non diede segno di essersi offeso e anzi replicò: -lo sapevo che ti saremmo piacuti! Offro da bere a tutti!  
-no, Damia’ non importa faccio io, già ci hai offerto due birre prima  
-no macchè-lo tranquillizzò il cantante – questa sera offro io perché ci pagano così. Non siamo abbastanza famosi per essere pagati con dei soldi, ma almeno da bere illimitatamente per la serata ce lo danno.  
A Diego a quel punto divenne più chiaro come mai prima il barista li avesse offerto da bere. Altro che provarci, aveva le birre gratis!

Passarono la serata a chiacchierare tutti insieme. Ad un certo punto Diego si alzò per andare a fumare, stava per chiedere a Damiano se voleva venire anche lui ma il cantante era impegnato in una fitta conversazione con Victoria su una canzone da sistemare o qualcosa del genere, allora si alzò in cerca di Camilla che era sparita in bagno da dieci minuti. La vide parlare con un tizio e si vicinò, ma lei gli fece segno di andarsene, probabilmente si stava facendo offrire da bere. Allora si decise ad uscire da solo nel parcheggio fumare.   
Solo quando era già nel parcheggio con la sigaretta in bocca si accorse di aver dimenticato dentro l’accendino. Stava per rientrare quando una fiammella rossa brillò davanti a lui. Si spaventò facendo un alto indietro.  
-oddio scusa non volevo spaventarti, volevo solo aiutarti, ho visto che cercavi l’accendino e volevo solo aiutarti. Ma ora che ci penso in effetti potevo almeno avvertirti prima-era stato un ragazzo a parlare. Diego lo scrutò meglio: era alto e magro con corti capelli biondi tenui su da un sacco di gel, probabilmente era più grande di lui, ma non di molto. Lo guardava con un sorriso di scuse tendendogli l’accendino.  
-si in effetti mi hai spaventato, ma non fa niente. Grazie comunque per l’accendino. Disse prima di perdere dalla mano dello sconosciuto il piccolo oggetto e facendolo scattare per accendere il cicchino.   
-comunque io sono Marco.  
-piacere Diego.  
-ti stai divertendo stasera? Oppure sei uscito per staccare da quel mortorio?  
-no, no, mi sto divertendo. Sono venuto ad ascoltare un amico. Però la pausa sigaretta ci vuole sempre. Disse sorridendo a Marco.  
Probabilmente se non avesse bevuto così tante birre prima non avrebbe dato così tanta confidenza ad uno sconosciuto in un parcheggio, ma quel ragazzo emanava un senso di sicurezza.  
Passarono dieci minuti a chiacchierare e in quel lasso di tempo Diego gli raccontò un po’ di lui della sua vita(non che ci fosse poi molto da dire) e scoprì che Marco veniva da Parma ed era a Roma per l’università, dove frequentava il secondo anno di Economia. Avevano finito entrambi la propria sigaretta e Diego stava per rientrare dentro, però Marco lo fermò appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio  
-no aspetta!- disse- scusa io non sono molto bravo in queste cose, ma mi chiedevo se ti andasse di uscire qualche volta insieme. Se sei interessato-Diego rimase stupito ma anche lusingato. Capì solo in che momento che il ragazzo più grande l’aveva approcciato sin dall’inizio per provarci. Era una situazione abbastanza nuova per lui, ma ne fu molto lusingato.  
-si, ok, perché, no. Dammi il tuo telefono così ti scrivo il mio numero- disse con una sicurezza che non sapeva di avere. In fondo che male poteva fare uscire qualche volta con un tipo?   
Marco abbandonò immediatamente l’espressine tesa e l’leggermente impanicata e si aprì in un meraviglioso sorriso. Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e glielo passò.  
-ok, bene, allora ti chiamo- Disse il biondo quando gli ridiede il telefono. Poi fece una cosa che Diego non si aspettava: si avvicinò verso di lui e gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra. Dopo allontanò lentamente il viso dal suo e sorrise; Infine gli fece l’occhiolino e tornò verso l’entrata del locale.  
Diego lo seguì con lo sguardo sorridendo di rimando (anche se un po’ imbarazzato) anche lui. Il suo sorriso però si gelò improvvisamente sulle labbra quando vide chi altro c’era all’entrata del locale.   
Damiano era davanti a lui che lo guadava con una espressione indecifrabile.


	7. capitolo 7

Damiano stava parlando con Victoria a proposito di alcune modifiche da fare a Recovery, quando si accorse dell’assenza di Diego. Chiese a Thomas se sapesse dove fosse andato e il ragazzo gli rispose che era uscito poco fa per andare a fumare, e allora si alzò per raggiungerlo fuori.   
Appena aperta la porta del locale aguzzò lo sguardo per cercare l’amico e lo trovò a parlare con un ragazzo alto e biondo.   
Stava per avvicinarsi a loro quando vide il biondino sporgersi verso Diego per poi baciarlo sulle labbra. Damino si immobilizzò completamente a quella vista. Aveva la mente completamente svuotata. Diego era gay? Perché non glielo aveva detto? Non si fidava di lui? Era normale che imbroccasse tizi a caso di notte nei locali?  
Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quella scena, anche se sapeva che era una cosa intima e che non fossero fatti suoi. Dopo poco il ragazzo biondo si allontanò da Diego e tornò verso il locale passando accanto a Damiano, ma lui non lo guardò neanche. Continuò invece a guardare Diego e il sorriso da ebete che aveva stampato in faccia, sorriso che sparì appena i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli del cantante. 

 

Diego era completamente nel panico. Damiano l’aveva appena visto baciare un ragazzo. Oddio! E se era omofobo? E se lo accusava di voler essere suo amico solo per scoparlo? Avrebbe ripudiato la loro amicizia? L’avrebbe detto a tutta la scuola?  
Diego rimase rigido a guardare l’amico avvicinarsi a lui. Dal suo viso non traspariva nessuna emozione, cosa che rendeva Diego ancora più agitato. Arrivato accanto a lui Diego iniziò a balbettare muovendo le mani in modo sconclusionato.  
-Damia’ io… senti…umm quello che hai visto…- non sapeva cosa dire e si sentiva un’idiota. Per fortuna Damiano lo bloccò posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
-woo!woo! calma ragazzi’. Non ti agitare così. Senti per me non c’è nessun problema, è tutto apposto  
-è tutto apposto? Hai capito cosa volevo dire?  
-beh proprio capito le parole no, non facevi altro che balbettare-lo prese in giro-ma credo che ti riferissi al fatto che ti ho visto limona’ con un ragazzo, per me non c’è problema se sei gay o bisessuale-Diego tirò un plateale sospiro di sollievo e si rilassò.  
-oddio, menomale! Non sapevo come l’avresti presa…-il cantante lo guardò di traverso.  
-avevi paura che fossi omofobo? Ma mi hai visto? Mi trucco e porto gli orecchini, sono abbastanza insicuro che non sia un look da omofobo.  
-si, ma poteva essere una cosa che facevi solo per la band.  
-no, lo faccio perché mi piace. Comunque tranquillo non c’è problema per me-lo rassicurò ancora-l ’unica cosa è che mi dispiace per Camilla, non credi di illuderla? -Diego rise sonoramente-Cosa? Camilla? lei sa che mi piacciono i ragazzi. In verità è l’unica persona che lo sa-Disse prima di prendere una sigaretta e accenderla; aveva appena finito di fumare, ma la paura della possibile reazione negativa di Damiano l’aveva agitato in maniera eccessiva e aveva bisogno di nicotina. Anche il cantante si accese una sigaretta prima di riprendere a parlare.  
-neanche tua madre lo sa?  
-oddio no per favore! Aspetterò di andare via di casa prima di dirglielo.  
-perché? Tua mamma sembra una apposto  
-si, ma ho un po’ paura della sua reazione. Vorrei aspettare ancora un po’- Diego non credeva che fosse stato così semplice parlare con Damiano di sé, ma si stava aprendo con lui come se fossero amici da anni.  
-Comunque hai fatto colpo stasera eh-disse ammiccando tirandogli un leggero pugno su braccio – ma stai attendo a non darglielo subito…non vorrai passare per uno facile- Diego non poté fare a meno di arrossire.  
-Ma…ma… come ti viene in mente di dire una cosa del genere!? E poi proprio la settimana scorsa mi hai detto che sei andato a letto con una di cui non sapevi neanche il nome-disse leggermente offeso.  
-ma io so’ più grande di te, ho un istinto di protezione verso di te -poi bloccò un attimo, come se fosse indeciso se continuare- e poi quel tipo non mi sembra uno raccomandabile.  
-ma l’hai visto solo per un secondo, e poi fa Economia qui a Roma. Non è un ragazzetto scapestrato che suona la sera in locali loschi con la sua band in cambio di birra gratis-appena si accorse di aver accostato Marco a Damiano cerò di sviare il discorso- A proposito, credo sia abbastanza illegale pagare dei minorenni con dell’alcol-sdrammatizzò.  
Damiano fece una faccia mezza offesa-lo facciamo per farci conoscere, non per le birre! - Diego non credeva tanto, ma lasciò perdere. Dopo aver finito le sigarette tornarono dentro insieme. Diego, anche se cercava di non farsi vedere dal cantante, non riusciva a smettere di sorridere: era davvero contento che Damiano l’avesse presa bene, in fondo si sentiva anche un po’ stupido per essersi fatto tutti quei pacchi mentali.


	8. capitolo 8

-siamo stati grandi ragazzi! Adesso basta però che ancora un po’ e mi sanguinano le dita- disse Thomas. Tutti i ragazzi si trovarono d’accordo, stavano provando da quasi quattro ore e la stanchezza iniziava a farsi sentire. Damiano andò verso il piccolo frigo che suo padre aveva messo in garage e prese una bottiglietta d’acqua che bevve per metà. Intanto si mise a controllare Facebook e, come faceva ormai da due giorni, andò sul profilo di Marco Fabbri, il tipo che aveva imbroccato Diego venerdì scorso. Quel tipo non gli ispirava fiducia e aveva intrapreso la sua personale crociata per scoprire se era un tipo apposto o no. A dir la verità si era un po’ sentito uno stalker quando si era ritrovato alle due del mattino a cercare sul social network tutti i tizi che si chiamavano Marco, che venivano da Parma e che studiavano economia, ma poi pensava al suo amico e a quanto non voleva che soffrisse. Il fatto che fosse omosessuale non l’aveva sconvolto più di tanto, ma ci era rimasto un po’ male che non si fosse confidato con lui, e probabilmente non l’avrebbe fatto per molto tempo se non l’avesse scoperto.  
-che stai a guarda’? - Victoria spuntò dal nulla dietro le sue spalle e gli prese dalle mani il cellulare.   
-chi, ridammelo! -disse, ma le sue lamentele non servirono a niente.  
\- E chi è questo? -chiese lei.  
-nessuno, è un amico di Diego.  
\- e perché stakeravi il profilo di un amico di Diego? - Damiano sbuffo.  
-non lo stavo stakeravo.  
-a no? Allora perché stavi guardando un suo album del 2013?  
-non è niente…è solo che non mi piace. L’ho conosciuto l’altra sera al locale quando sono venuti anche Diego e Camilla e non mi ha fatto una buona impressione-non era proprio la verità ma non sapeva quanto Diego fosse a favore che andasse in giro a sbandierare a tutti la sua sessualità.  
-ahhh! Capito! E quindi vuoi proteggere il tuo nuovo amichetto per cui NON hai assolutamente una cotta-disse lei in tono sarcastico, sorridendo malignamente.   
Damiano non si prese neanche la briga di risponderle.  
-ma credi che sia scema? Me ne accorgo di queste cose, mica sono Ethan o Thomas. E poi parli sempre di lui…ti ha anche convinto a giocare ai videogiochi-Damiano la odiava quando faceva così. Victoria era praticamente la sua migliore amica, e quindi sapeva che quando si metteva in testa una cosa era difficile farle cambiare idea.  
E purtroppo doveva ammettere che aveva ragione: in quell’ultimo periodo si era avvicinato molto a Diego, quel ragazzetto un po’ nerd che all’inizio aveva solo considerato come un aiuto per non prendere un debito in matematica. Ma ora si era davvero affezionato al ragazzo e avrebbe mentito a se stesso nel dire che non lo attraeva. A volte lo guardava di sottecchi mentre fumavano insieme nella terrazza del ragazzo e si chiedeva come sarebbe stato baciarlo e stringerlo a sé, ma non credeva che le sue fantasie sarebbero mai potute diventare realtà. Ma ora che sapeva che era gay Damiano vedeva tutto sotto una luce diversa, come se fosse tutto più bello e possibile. Ma non si faceva troppe illusioni, sia perché lui non voleva una storia seria, sia perché Diego aveva quel suo nuovo amichetto.  
-Victo’ mi sa che hai suonato troppo e ti si è fuso il cervello. Dai andiamo su a magna’ che sicuramente mia madre vorrà che rimaniate tutti a cena.  
-va bene, ma sappi che il discorso non finisce qui-gli concesse lei prima di salire di sopra. Damiano sospirò prima di uscire anche lui dal garage. Aveva la sensazione di essersi messo in un bel guaio. 

…………………….

Era passata una settimana dalla serata nel locale e quella sera Diego avrebbe avuto il suo primo appuntamento con Marco. In verità era il suo primo appuntamento in assoluto, il che rendeva il ragazzo molto nervoso.  
Era con Damiano nella terrazza di casa sua, come era ormai loro abitudine, e stava per prendere l’accendino dalla mano del cantante quando questo gli fece scattare la fiamma dell’accendino davanti al suo viso facendogli capire che voleva accendergli la sigaretta. Diego si sporse verso di lui e si ritrovò spiazzato nel sostenere lo sguardo scuro e intenso di Damiano. Non sapeva di preciso cosa fare; gli ricordava un po’ il primo giorno di ripetizioni quando aveva fatto lo stesso gesto. Ma questa volta era diverso, era come se Damiano lo stesse scrutando e sfidando contemporaneamente con lo sguardo. 

Dentro di sé Damiano sorrise interiormente; aveva fatto apposta quel gesto per provocare Diego, da tutta la settimana non faceva altro che pensare al ragazzo e a chiedersi se Diego era attratto da lui. Probabilmente si, sapeva di avere un certo fascino ed era molto sicuro di sé; ma aveva il chiodo fisso per scoprire se lui lo trovasse attraente.  
Non aveva fatto altro per giorni che cercare di ricordarsi tutti i momenti insieme con Diego, cercando di ricordare un gesto o un rossore da parte del ragazzo che smascherasse il suo interesse.   
A vedere Diego così in difficoltà a mantenere il suo sguardo non poté fare a meno di cantare vittoria. Il suo ego ululò di felicità nel vederlo arrossire. 

\- che ti passa per la testa ragazzi’? hai qualche problema? -Disse Damiano per stemperare il momento di tensione.  
-no, non ho niente…-sospirò-e solo che stasera esco per la prima volta con Marco e sono un po’ agitato-una volta finito di parlare si rese conto di con quanta semplicità si era aperto col ragazzo. A volte sembrava che lo conoscesse da sempre e non solo da poco più di un mese. Si sorprese soprattutto della naturalezza con cui gli disse di Marco; con Camilla aveva spettato mesi prima di lasciarsi andare a commenti sui ragazzi.   
-che c’è da essere preoccupato? Ansia da prestazione? -Diego non poté fare a meno di arrossire.  
-no, macché sono solo un po’ agitato…non sono mai uscito con un ragazzo- stava guardano la strada sotto di sé e non si accorse del fatto che Damiano l’aveva guardato di sottecchi stupito e scurendosi in volto.  
-beh, suppongo che dovrebbe essere più o meno uguale ad uscire con una ragazza, con meno smancerie probabilmente.  
-beh non sono mai uscito neanche con una ragazza, quindi c’è un problema di fondo- Damiano gli mise una mano sulla testa e gli scosse violentemente i capelli.  
-ma tu ti stai a fa troppe seghe mentali! Stasera uscite vi divertite e come va va!  
-ahi! -si lamentò il più piccolo- ma la facile tu. Con tutte quelle ragazze che ti cascano ai piedi. Fai un sorrisino un occhiolino e dici “ehi lo sai che ho una band! Sono il front man” -disse facendo una pessima imitazione di Damiano.  
-Beh se vuoi ti lascio il mio benestare per usare la mossa “front man”, ma non è una cosa che puoi usare con tutti; poi se la cosa va avanti devi avercela davvero una band!  
Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere fino a farsi venire le lacrime agli occhi. Poi Damiano riprese il contegno e disse in tono serio:  
-comunque se hai bisogno di qualcosa, se qualcosa va male…io ci sono, ok? Chiamami pure-Diego rimase interdetto da quelle parole.  
-ehm. Grazie Damia’ ma credo di saper badare a me stesso -disse facendogli un sorriso rassicurante.   
-bene, ok, se lo dici te. È meglio che vada. Ethan è fissato con la puntualità, se faccio tardi alle prove è capace di evirarmi.  
Si salutarono e quando rimase solo Diego si buttò di faccia sul divano. Doveva iniziare a pensare a cosa mettersi quella sera.


	9. Capitolo 9

Quella serata si stava rivelando più piacevole del previsto. A ripensarci ora si sentiva un po’ stupido per essersi così preoccupato dell’esito dell’appuntamento, che invece stava andando alla grande. Lui e Marco erano andati al cinema a guardare l’ultimo film della Marvel e poi erano andati in un locale a mangiare e bere qualcosa il locale era carino e piccolo, pieno di universitari, probabilmente perché costava poco, e Diego ne fu felice perché non aveva tanti soldi con sé.   
Avevano finito di mangiare da almeno mezzora ma erano ancora seduti al tavolo e Marco gli stava raccontando dei prof pazzi della sua università mentre Diego beveva a piccoli sorsi la birra rossa che aveva preso. Non avrebbe voluto bere ma Merco aveva insistito, e poi il barista era un suo amico e quindi non avrebbe fatto storie sul fatto che fosse minorenne, e quindi aveva accettato.  
-…e poi ha urlato che ci avrebbe bocciato tutti all’esame se non avessimo comprato e letto tutti il libro di sua figlia, che era un libro di poesia e non centrava assolutamente niente con economia!   
-e che hai fatto?  
-l’ho comprato, che domande! E all’esame mi ha anche chiesto di recitare una poesia del libro a memoria. Però sono stato bravo, mi ha dato 29! - entrambi scoppiarono a ridere sguaiatamente, attirando lo sguardo di diversi cliente.  
-sai, sei davvero carino quando ridi-disse Marco quando si ricomposero. Diego non po’è fare a meno di arrossire e prendere una lunga sorsata di birra per nascondere il rossore sulle guance. Marco, vedendo il suo imbarazzo, sorrise di più e si avvicinò al ragazzo più piccolo.  
-scusa- disse- sono stato troppo sdolcinato?  
-no, no, macché! È solo che non so bene come…-Diego non sapeva bene neanche lui cosa volesse dire.  
-non sai bene come…reagire a un complimento? - indovinò l’altro-beh, non c’è problema. Banca anche solo dire grazie. Ma dovresti iniziare ad abituarti ai complimenti, perché sei davvero un bel ragazzo. Ne riceverai molti.  
-g-grazie! - disse Diego sorridendo nervosamente.  
-visto? Hai già imparato- e si misero a ridere di nuovo, ma più lievemente questa volta. Diego era davvero spiazzato da quella serata. Non era abituato a ricevere delle attenzioni, delle attenzioni da una persona palesemente interessata a lui a livello fisico, e non sapeva bene come reagire.  
-senti che ne dici di uscire da qui. Fa troppo caldo-propose Marco. Diego accettò e, dopo aver pagato, uscirono dal locale e iniziarono a passeggiare per le strade deserte di Roma.

Stavano chiacchierando mentre camminavano senza meta, Diego si sentiva un po’ stordito dall’alcol, ma l’aria fresca della sera gli schiarì un po’ la mente.  
Improvvisamente Marco lo afferrò per i polsi e lo trascinò in un vicoletto per poi iniziare a baciarlo intensamente.  
Diego all’inizio si lasciò trasportare, più per la sorpresa che per altro; sentiva le mani dell’altro stringergli i polsi così forte da fargli male e la lingua spingeva furiosamente contro la sua.   
-lasciami i polsi, mi fai male- Disse Diego quando il dolore aumentò.  
-scusa- disse il ragazzo più grande togliendo le mani dai sui polsi e iniziando a baciarlo subito dopo.  
Quindi spostò le sue mani e le avvolse intorno ai fianchi di Diego. Poco dopo sfilò la camicia dai pantaloni del ragazzo e strinse una mano a coppa sul il cavallo dei pantaloni di Diego.   
-che ne dici se andiamo nel mio appartamento? C’è il mio coinquilino ma non ci disturberà.  
Diego si sorprese così tanto delle sue parole e di quel gesto che fece un passo indietro allontanandosi da lui.  
-cosa scusa?  
-ho fatto qualcosa di male? Ci stavamo divertendo, no? - disse Marco con uno sguardo interrogativo.   
-ma siamo in mezzo alla strada! - “e mi hai messo una mano nei pantaloni !!” pensò, ma non ebbe il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce.  
-allora? Ti va di venire da me?- chiese Marco ignorando la sua domanda. Diego improvvisamente non aveva più voglia di stare con Marco. Il suo comportamento lo aveva altamente infastidito, si sentiva quasi sporco.  
-no, scusa sono stanco. È meglio se torno a casa-gli disse, deciso ad andarsene. Merco si mise davanti a lui, impedendogli di muoversi. Improvvisamente si sentì inquieto nell’essere da solo con lui in un vicolo.  
-e dai Diego! Non hai neanche scuola domani. Non fare il difficile! -insistette marco. Diego gli diede uno spintone e tornò verso la strada principale.  
-no, dai… non importa neanche che mi riaccompagni con la macchina, prendo il bus per tornare a casa.  
A niente servirono i continui tentativi di convincerlo da parte di Marco, che dopo un po’ si arrese e borbotto “fa’ un po’ come vuoi allora” e tornò verso il locale, dove aveva parcheggiato la macchina.  
Diego continuò a camminare fino a che non si rese conto che era dall’altra parte della città e che a quell’ora non sarebbero passati più autobus.  
Si sedette su dei gradini ghiacciati e prese in mano il cellulare, pensando a chi chiamare: sua madre era fuori discussione, se avesse saputo che l’amico con cui era uscito l’aveva lasciato a piedi nel bel mezzo della notte, non gli avrebbe più permesso di uscire. Non poteva chiamare neanche Camilla, non voleva metterla nei guai con i suoi. L’ultima opzione era Damiano, ma il ragazzo aveva delle remore a chiamarlo; se l’avesse disturbato? Però in effetti glielo aveva detto proprio il ragazzo di chiamarlo se avesse avuto bisogno d’aiuto. Decise di mandargli un messaggio.

A Damiano:  
“ehi! Sei ancora sveglio?”

Poco dopo il ragazzo gli rispose. 

Da Damiano:  
“si, sono a comporre qualcosa. che succede?”

Diego si sorprese che non fosse fuori a far baldoria, in effetti era sabato, sarebbe stato anche normale.

A Damiano:  
“niente…mi chiedevo se quello che mi hai detto oggi pomeriggio fosse ancora valido? 

Da Damiano:  
“certo!”  
“Che cazzo di domande”

Diego non poté fare a meno di alzare gli occhi al cielo per l’ultima risposta.

“Che è successo?”

 

A Damiano:  
“potresti venirmi a prendermi in un posto?  
“Diciamo che la serata non è andata proprio bene e ora sono dall’altra parte di casa mia e non so come tornare”

Da Damino:  
“ok, aspetta che mi vesto e rubo le chiavi della macchina di mio padre e arrivo”  
“mandami l’indirizzo e vengo”

A Damiano:  
“cosa? Rubare??? Non voglio metterti nei guai”

Ma Damiano non gli rispose più, e non visualizzò neanche il messaggio.  
Mezz’ora dopo vide una vecchia honda blu parcheggiare davanti a lui. Damiano si affacciò dal finestrino e gli fece segno di salire.  
Salito in macchina Diego lo ringraziò almeno dieci volte e si scusò con Damiano per il disturbo. Il cantante disse che non era un problema e che per gli amici si faceva questo ed altro.  
-allora cos’è successo? Il tuo fidanzatino ti ha abbandonato? -chiede Damiano. Diego si trovò in difficoltà, stupidamente non aveva pensato al fatto che Damiano avrebbe voluto sapere come mai si era ritrovato a vagare per Roma di notte.  
-…diciamo che non è andata bene…-non aveva voglia di dirgli tutto. Si sentiva stupido ad aver reagito così esageratamente alle avance di Marco.  
-è stata un’uscita così schifosa? Cos’è successo? Siete stati in un silenzio imbarazzante per tutto il tempo e non sapevate che dirvi?  
-no, no… anzi! All’inizio andava tutto alla grande, ma poi…ahm…non lo so! Mi senti stupido a parlarne-   
Si fermarono ad un semaforo rosso e Damiano si voltò verso di lui e gli puntò un dito smaltato di nero davanti alla faccia.  
-ok, ho capito ragazzì…non vuoi dirmi niente- Aveva uno sguardo deluso e Diego pensò che sembrasse davvero tenero in quel momento. Diego sbuffò, si stava facendo influenzare dal bel faccino di Damiano.  
-va bene te lo dico. Ma giurami che non mi prenderai in giro o mi giudicherai, ok?  
-ok, promesso. Spara!  
-ecco vedi… andava tutto bene: eravamo andati al cinema e poi in un locale a mangiare, poi siamo usciti e ha iniziato a…-  
-avete limonato? -chiese Damiano. Diego fu felice che il ragazzo stesse guardando la strada, perché sicuramente era arrossito.  
-uff… si, ci siamo baciati. E all’inizio mi piaceva ma poi …- la parte della mano dei pantaloni non gliela avrebbe detta, era troppo intimo- mi ha chiesto di andare da lui, e io ho rifiutato.  
-e ti ha lasciato a piedi solo per questo?  
-beh-diego di maledisse per aver avuto l’idea di chiamare Damiano- potrebbe essere che me lo abbia chiesto in un modo che a me ha dato fastidio e io potrei aver reagito in maniera leggermente alterata-  
-e perché credi che dovrei prenderti in giro per questo? -Damiano si volto velocemente verso di lui, per poi tornare con gli occhi sulla strada.   
-non lo so! Forse perché un ragazzo carino mi ha proposto di andare da lui, probabilmente per fare sesso, - e Diego si complimentò con sé stesso per non aver balbettato nel dire quella frase- e io ho rifiutato!  
-ok, senti Diego: non c’è nulla di male nel non voler fare sesso con qualcuno, poi tu sei vergine, no?  
-oddio!! cosa dici? non intendo intraprendere questo discorso con te!!  
-lo prendo come un si- gli rispose Damiano- hai solo 17 anni, ti puoi ancora fare tutte le esperienze che vuoi in futuro. Più con calma- Diego fu sorpreso dalla risposta dell’amico, non credeva che l’avrebbe capito ed appoggiato. Si sentiva meno stupido ora.  
-ok, sono contento che hai capito. E comunque devi smetterla ad atteggiarti da uomo vissuto. Hai solo un anno più di me! E tra l’altro sei stato bocciato, probabilmente eri troppo impegnato a prendere la patente per studiare matematica! -  
-un anno fa molta differenza- gli rispose piccato il ragazzo allungando la mano e dandogli uno scappellotto sulla nuca-e poi sono stato bocciato perché i prof sono tutti stronzi. E la patente mi serviva perché era scomodo per me e i ragazzi ogni volta portarsi in autobus gli strumenti per fare le serate. E non possiamo sempre chiedere al padre di Vic di portarci.  
Passarono il resto del viaggio a chiacchierare del più e del meno, facendo distrarre Diego dall’orribile serata che aveva passato.

-comunque non era carino- Disse Damiano quando si fermò sotto casa di Diego.  
-cosa? -chiede il ragazzo, non capendo a cosa si riferisse.  
-Marco, dico- gli spiegò- prima hai detto che era un ragazzo carino, ma a me non è sembrato niente di che. E poi non mi piace neanche tanto, sembra uno con qualcosa che non va, è strano.  
-me se l’hai visto solo per un momento la settimana scorsa- si ritrovò a dire Diego. Da dove gli erano usciti tutti questi giudizi su Marco? Era sicuro che l’aveva a malapena visto al locale. Ne era quasi sicuro viso che per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto gli occhi fissi su di lui. E soprattutto come faceva a dire che aveva qualcosa di strano, non lo conosceva!  
-no, niente …lascia stare. Era solo una mia impressione. Ci vediamo lunedì. - lo salutò in fretta in ragazzo partendo in tutta fretta appena Diego fu sceso dall’auto. Lasciandolo leggermente confuso.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Vi scrivo questa nota solo per avvertirvi che non seguirò in maniera corretta e sequenziale i fatti come avvengono nella vita reale, e poi ci sono anche dei particolari della vita dei personaggi dei Måneskin che ho cambiato per motivi di trama (praticamente così mi tornata meglio la storia a me XD).  
> Spero che la storia vi stia piacendo.  
> Ciao!!!al prossimo capitolo


End file.
